


Tap Dance Your Way into the Perfect Mormon Boy's Heart

by MewDeathCakes



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Demisexual!Kevin, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My Second Smut, Praise Kink, Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Vanilla, first one actually posting on my account, my gay bois
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 11:04:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MewDeathCakes/pseuds/MewDeathCakes
Summary: Kevin Price had always been so sure of his sexuality, but hey, he had been sure about a lot of things. Uganda really changed him, but he knows it's for the better.(Or a sappy fucking soulmate AU where the title has nothing to do with the story, and all our favorite elders and Nabu watch Disney's Frozen)





	Tap Dance Your Way into the Perfect Mormon Boy's Heart

Kevin Price was always so sure of his sexuality, the keyword there being was. 

He looked at Elder McKinley as he sang of turning off gay feelings, just as Kevin's head was becoming filled with some of his own. The red head makes uncomfortable eye contact with the shorter and he feels electricity shoot through him as the tap dancers eyes study him, the red head then has the gal to throw him a freaking wink. 

Honestly, he was sure of a lot of things before Uganda, things like Heavenly Father being merciful, that he was a perfect Mormon boy, and most of all he was so sure of his faith before, but now he barely knows who he is, and on top of that he has been having gay thoughts ever since he met his district leader. 

After the Book of Arnold began working with the towns folk, Kevin's dreams went from being clean and normal, to being dirty and really, really gay. While previously the red headed elder had just occupied his daily thoughts, now Elder McKinley occupied his dreams, and did things to Elder Price. Not pure things. Very non-Mormon things. Kevin knows that Elder McKinley has stopped turning it off, since it is now against the Book of Arnold to do so, and Kevin could see how much happier Connor was, being able to be himself. It makes him happy to see Connor happy. 

Kevin Price knew there was something very wrong with him, or maybe there wasn't anything wrong with him, all he knew was that he wanted to hold Connor McKinley's hand. He also knew that since they all left the church, he could technically touch people without anyone superior having the right to yell at him (the church had very strict rules about touching others for the first time in case of soulmates).

So Kevin guesses it happens like this, it's night time and Elder McKinley and Elder Price are sat in the commons of the missionary center, they were watching Frozen. Elder Thomas, Davis, and Neely sat on the couch, Nabulungi laying on the floor with Arnold, the two had recently touched for the first time, an orange colour on Arnold's fingers and Nabu's palms, Kevin thought it was beautiful. Usually a girl wouldn't be allowed in this missionary hut (girl missionaries had their own, separated abandoned center) but Nabu was Arnold's soulmate and they don't have to go by the churches rules anymore, so the two cuddled. Elder Price and McKinley sat a respectful distance from them and each other on the floor. They were all crowded around Kevin's small DVD player. 

"Arnold! The white one sounds like you!" Nabulungi announced to the group, bouncing excitedly beside her soulmate, Neely rebutted:

"He sounds nothing like our prophet!" Which sent the group into a heated argument and Arnold trying hard to copy the snowman lines. 

Everyone was laughing and Elder McKinley was doubled over hugging his knees, Kevin couldn't take his eyes off the older who's laugh made him laugh as well, smile pulling almost painfully at his cheeks. He almost couldn't look away from Connor when Elder Neely stood from the couch and announced he was going to bed, Elder Davis wiped his tears of laughter and replied, saying he should do the same. 

Nabulungi grabbed Arnolds forearm and shook it tiredly. "Arnold, we should go to my house!" And the two quickly left after that; Kevin would be worried they were having sex, but he was pretty sure Arnold wasn't into sex and he is fairly sure that Nabu may feel the same. 

Kevin realizes it's just Elder McKinley, Poptarts, and himself left in the commons room, and he began silently pleading the God he wasn't sure existed for some privacy with Connor. When the movie did finally finish Elder Thomas tapped Elder McKinley's shoulder and said he was going to 'hit the hay'. Kevin watched Poptarts as he walked into his and Connors shared room and Kevin let out a small breath. The red head turned to him. 

"So Con, you want to watch another? My parents, er, well my brother, Jack, keeps sending me DVDs of the new Disney movies." Conners face lit up with excitement and Elder Price tried his hardest to hold in the blush that was produced from the smile that adorned the freckled face. 

"Heck yes, what movies do you have Elder?" Kevin pulled a small cardboard box out from under the couch and pulled the small DVD player (honestly to small for them all to crowd around on movie night) closer to the two of them. 

"You can call me Kevin you know.." The shorter said and pulled and pulled out the few movies he had yet to see to present to Elder McKinley. "We have Moana, which my brother said hin his letters that- Connor?" The boy in question had his hand fisted in the material of his pants and his eyes glued to his fist. "Connor?" He asked again, and this time the red heads eyes met his. 

"I think Moana sounds great K- Kevin." Elder Price placed the DVD in the player and addressed Elder McKinley carefully for the remainder of the movie. 

Connor began crying when Moana returned Te Fiti's heart, he clenched Kevin's shirt and crumpled the material between his fingers. Kevin never thought crying could be attractive on anyone, but Elder McKinley was showing him that this in fact, was not a fact. 

When they finally finished the movie they stood and gathered the blankets that had been strewn about the couch and floor surrounding the DVD player. Then after tidying up the two walked together back to their rooms. 

"Goodnight Kevin, I had fun, I still just can't believe how strong of a character the ocean was!" they both let out soft laughs and they rested outside Elder Thomas and McKinley's room. 

"Goodnight Connor." Kevin goes to rest his right hand on the red heads shoulder not paying attention to the fact that it could be seen as less than formal, but Kevin isnt thinking very much, especially when his eyes meet Connors pretty (pretty? They were freaking beautiful!) forest green eyes, and drag down to his pink lips, then farther down onto his collar. He sees the olders collarbone pushing against the pale and freckled skin, he gently runs his thumb across his kissable looking collar. The skin under his thumb turning a baby blue colour before fading to a darker blue in the center. His thumb tingled where it was touching the taller who gasped at the feeling spreading across his chest, he let out a small breathy moan. Kevin's chest felt tight and fluttery, his brain repeating a mantra of Connor's name and how beautiful he is. 

"Holy shit Connor." Kevin traced his thumb over it again, this time slower and Connor brought his hands up to clasp around Kevin's wrist, a gasp was pulled from the older before he snapped his eyes open. He quickly pulled Elder Prices' hand away from his shoulder and looked at Kevin's thumb which now had an ambre blue on the pad, and Connor thinks it's the most amazing mix of blues he's ever seen, the most amazing colour he's ever seen. 

"Kevin this is amazing!" The red head kissed the pad of his thumb and he was pretty sure he lost himself, then, his left hand that he hadn't known was on Connors waist until he was using it to bring him closer to himself. The taller brought his hands away from Elder Prices' and brought them to cradle his neck. 

Kevin had no idea how he and Connor had never touched before, but now that he thought about it they only really gave clothed touches (something the church had a rule for, bonding. You were not permitted to do it before you were nineteen and it had to be after your mission (just another Mormonism rule Kevin has now broken)) He places his finger tips of his right hand to the mark, drifting them over the blue, gently. 

"Can I kiss you, Connor?" Elder Prices eyes met Elder McKinley's and the red head surged forward, their mouths meeting. Kevin tried to keep things slow, but then the taller made a noise, like a keen or a shaky exhale, he liked either options. Slowly he walked Connor backwards to the closest wall behind him.

"Ouch, what the heck Kevin!" The red head pulled himself away from the door knob that Elder Price had rested the other against, never detaching themselves from one another they began to - what they though was- quietly laugh. 

"Hey guys, I know you're probably out there doing something sweet, and probably romantic, but could you do that away from my door, I am kind of trying to sleep." Elder Thomas' voice could be heard through the door and Connor burst onto a giggle fit, the brunette unable to tear his eyes away once again, through the whole fit. 

"S- Sorry Poptarts!" The red head said between laughing gasps of air. Connor leaned his head forward to rest on Kevin, who in turn grabbed onto Connors hand and dragged him across the center to Price and Cunningham's room. 

"C'mon!" Kevin dragged the taller into his room, throwing himself onto his bed after letting go of Connors hand. Green eyes followed him as he propped himself up onto his elbows, a eyebrow raising in question. 

"We are so lucky Kevin." Connor declared as he layed down next to his soulmate who made a questioning noise in the back of his throat. 

"What do you mean Con, I mean I'm glad it's you, but how are we lucky?" Elder Price turned to face Elder McKinley and moved his hand to rest on the olders' stomach, who then smiled and placed his hands atop his soulmates. 

"I just mean, we got to know each other first, I mean, I wouldn't be this comfortable with you already if we hadn't. Because I was pretty sure I was in love with you before we found out." The red head became red and clenched Kevin's hand a little tighter, as if he were afraid the latter would leave him for this confession. 

"We we are lucky, cause I uh- I love you too. I definitely wouldn't be into you if I didnt know you like I do now. Not that you're unattractive, actually you kinda threw me head first into a gay crisis for my first few weeks here... And then the dreams started. But yeah, the point is, I do love you. Too. I love you too." Kevin brought his other hand to join the tangle of three on Connors stomach. He clasped red heads two hands with his own. 

"Awe, Kevin, that's really sweet- wait- I made you realize you were gay?" Connor turned towards Kevin as well so the two were facing each other hands interwoven between them. They made direct eye contact. 

"Well I mean, I never really thought about attraction, for the most part my life was all about 'what was best for the church', but then your dumb, attractive, freckled face gracefully tap danced into my life, and changed that." Kevin's voice held a joking tone but the flush that made its way up the brunettes neck said that it also held and air of truth. 

"You liked my tap dancing? But more importantly, how can you call me attractive when you look the way you do. You look like a fudging super model." Elder McKinley removed his hands from the younger's in favor of running his fingers from the sides of his neck down to his shoulders, down his chest, letting his finger tips barely even touch the material coving the poster Mormon boys probably sculpted chest, down his probably toned stomach, barely brushing his navel. The brunettes breath hitched and his hands jumped from laying limply between the two to attention, grasped at Connors shoulders, he let out a shakey breath. "I- Uh, I was going to ask if those dreams were spooky Mormon hell dreams, but now I'm thinking they were a bit different." Elder Price let out a small breathy laugh. 

Elder Price pulled the taller closer to himself. He felt like everything was good, like it was perfect. Kevin sighed contently, Elder McKinley smiled and takes that as a challenge, gently pushing his hips against his soulmates hips, creating only a second of shallow friction, the brunette takes a sharp intake of breath and pulls his head away from the shoulder of his district leader. 

"Connor, you-" He was cut off by another small brush of hips, he cokes on his words. The red head brushes their hips one more time before Kevin's snap back against his, they both let out breaths of air and continue at the pace they have made. Kevin can feel how hard Connor is against him.

"God Con, look at you, and you think I'm- you think I'm attractive, have you ever- ahh, ever looked in a mirror?" Connor pushed the shorter onto his back and strattled him, he continued to move his hips. "Connor, wow, I've never seen your face this red, you're so gorgeous and im- ahh- im so into you Connor, God, I'm- oh God, I think I'm gonna come." The red head stopped moving his hips before the brunette could orgasm, he bucked up in protest before older climbed off of Kevin to lay beside him, he rested a hand on his chest.

Kevin grabbed Connors face and smashed their lips together, it was in no way hot, the way their teeth clinked together, but Connor tilted his head and- oh. The shorter thought is was as magical as Disney World in Orlando, he could feel the wet slide of their lips together and he slowly slipped his tounge past the red head's lips, brushing their tounges together, Kevin could get used to this, used to the weight of Elder McKinley's hand on his waist, the feeling of their body heat in this all too small room, the way hitches and moans filled the empty space between the two, the dark blue that tinted to a lighter shade on the pad of his thumb, he could get used to this; get used to them.

Kevin pulled back enough so their mouths separated, he looked at the way Elder McKinley looked at him though half lidded eyes, every freckle on his face alit from the heavy blush on his cheeks, the spit, Kevin's freaking spit, lingering on his lips. Kevin layed a kiss to the corner of the red heads mouth, who tried to follow with his mouth. He brought his hand up again to let his thumb trace over the mark on Connors collarbone. He left small sweet kisses along his cheek and cheekbone, letting his tounge dart out to lick at his jaw line. Connor grunted in response and Elder Price felt hands make their way into his hair, pulling slightly. He brought his mouth to the juncture between the older of the twos' neck and jaw, and he gave it a gentle bite to which Connor let out a small moan for, accompanied by a buck of his hips and a pull to Kevin's now disheveled hair.

Kevin began gently biting all around the red heads neck, slowly moving down to his collarbone. He knew he got there when his chin bumped against his own thumb. He layed his lips on top of the soul mark and softly bit it. Connor bucked again, but this time he could hear a quiet mutter of "Kevin" as their hips met. He quickly decided he needed to hear his name come from the others boys mouth again, so this time he layed his lips against the mark, but left them parted. He let his tounge rest on the pale blue skin, the district leader only let out a shaky breath. He opened his mouth and gave another small bite, letting his tounge lick at the skin between his teeth. Connor, with a buck of his hips, yelped. 

"K-Kevin- stop, keep going, Jesus!" Kevin pulled away and realized he had left a small red and purple mark over the blue one, whoops.

"You're kind of sending me mixed signals here Con." He leet out a small chuckle and ran his thumb over the soul mark/hickey.

"I just- stop teasing me, fuck, but keep going." Kevin smirked at Connor who was beet red before leaning down and giving one more small nip to the hickey. He put his attention to the shirt Elder McKinley was wearing. He quickly began unbuttoning it, sliding Connor's arms out of the sleeves before discarding the garment on the wooden floor, he was left face to face with the taller man's clean and waxed chest that was adorned with pebbled nipples. The shorter leaned down and began peppering kisses across the Elders chest, which caused the red head to begin to giggle, he took that opportunity to capture the pink nub on the left between his lips. A giggle from Connor turned into a sharp inhale and an angelic exhale that had Kevin stopping his mission to make McKinley feel good so he could admire him. Kevin did just that, he pulled back and made eye contact with the taller.

"Look at you, so beautiful, I could listen to the sounds you're making right now all day, i wish I could keep you like this forever. If we had only touched sooner Connor, I could've had you under me like this, gasping and moaning like this, I could've had you already. I wish you could see how cute you are right now, how cute you always are." Kevin leaned up and kissed the red heads left eyebrow before going back and licking his right nipple. Connor bucked again moaning softly and he continued to run his fingers through Kevin's hair.

"You can't just say things like that Kevin, you- I don't know, they're just embarrassing!" Elder Price pulled back from his soulmate's flushed chest.

"I think you deserve to hear them though, and I'm more than willing to point them out to you." Connor began to laugh and nodded.

"I uh, yeah, yeah, okay, thank you I guess." Connor looked away from Kevin's eyes, which now without a target freely roamed across Elder McKinley's teen body. His eyes landed on the v line sinking below his pants, then they rested on the bulge that Kevin realized he had been greatly rejecting. He put his eyes back on Connors which already had made their way back to his own, he put their hips flat together and dragged his hips in a slow circle before stopping and removing his hips from Connors. Kevin knew now that from the fingers that increased in grip in his hair he had to have been doing something right.

"Can I take these off Connor?" The brunette placed his hand on the taller boys hip where his skin on his torso met the waist band on the night pants. He meekly nodded in response before removing his hands from Kevin's hair and moving them to the hem of Kevin's shirt.

"Off." Connor said with a gentle yank and a sly smile. Kevin unbuttoned and took off his shirt in record time and just as soon as the order left his district leaders mouth the fabric met the floor alongside Connors. Kevin focused his attention back on Connors waist line. He pressed a kiss to the boys hip and he pushed his fingers under the hem of the pants, pushing them down to the red heads knees before he quickly did the rest of the work and flung them to to floor. He was left face to face with the freckles in front of him resting on the v line of his soulmate. He leaned forward and kissed a few, Connors fingers quickly finding their way back to Kevin's brown hair, clutching as if they've missed the soft embrace. Kevin clutched the waist band of Connors boxers and he looked up to where Connor was looking at him, his gaze holding love and lust and Elder Price wasn't sure at the moment if he could hold off an orgasm. He slipped Connors boxers off of him, dropping them onto the floor. He had never been more glad about not having to wear the temple garments (thank you Arnold Cunningham) then he did at that moment. 

Connors member kept the same pale colour that the rest of the taller's body did except where the tip became a dart red and precum gathered at the slit. Kevin looked back up to Connors eyes when the older gave his hair a small tug. The brunette hummed in appreciation. 

"Kevin you don't have too, I wouldn't mind just-" The brunette cut him off by wrapping his fingers around Connors dick and giving a slow stroke. The red heads mouth fell open and Elder Price couldn't tear his eyes away from the way the boy under him tensed, bucking into the grip on his on his member. Kevin gave a quick tug at Connor's cock then swiping at his slit. He started a pace of alternating between stroking and tugging on his soulmates dick. The older was giving sharp tugs to the youngers hair, who was letting out stuttered breaths in response. Kevin rested his forehead on Connors chest, keeping his gaze down to see what he was doing. 

"Yes like that, yes!" Connor was to close, his focus on nothing other than his grip on the brown strands between his fingers and the hand stroking him, wrecking him. 

"Good to know I'm doing a good job." Kevin let out a small laugh and lifted his head to look Connor in the eyes again. The colour of his cheeks matched his hair and he let out a moan. 

"You're doing a great job Ke-Kevin, ahh, you're so good at this." Kevin stopped moving and the fingers in his hair gave a larger yank than had given previously.

"Oh." Kevin said and Connor opened his eyes, not having realized they had fallen closed.

"Oh what?" Kevin shook his head in reply.

"Just I don't know, say that again?" Kevin says it like a question.

"Y-you're doing a good job?" Kevin shook his head again.

"Nah, forget about it." He began his pace on Connors cock again.

"Y-You're really doing a good job, Kevin, ahhh!" Connor broke into a moan and gaving another sharp erotic tug to his soulmates hair. Kevin went red and ground into the mattress between the red head knees. 

"God Con." Kevin layed his head on Connors stomach and decided he liked the red flush across the pale skin and began mouthing at the freckled skin, running a pointed tounge down to his hips where he began to suck a hickey. 

"You good with your mouth Kevin, wow." Connor said breathlessly, bucking his hips up as the shorter groaned and lifted from Connor so they weren't touching before leaning down and taking the head of Connors dick in his mouth, running his tongue over the slit. 

"Ahh, Kevin!" Connor bucked into the brunettes mouth who just hummed in return. Kevin had never given anyone a blowjob before, so it's not like he was doing a great job, but Elder McKinley seemed to be enjoying it, he could tell from when he flicked his eyes up and the red heads eyes were screwed shut, his mouth hung open in a muted moan. Kevin had never seen anything, or anyone, so beautiful, so erotic. He began sucking and he tallers entire body twitched, Kevin never would've guessed he would like a dick in his mouth, but he found he couldn't look away from the reactions on his soulmate face.

"Yeah, you're doing an amazing job with your mouth Kevin, amazing, you're amazing." The fingers in the brunette's hair pushed him as if trying to get him to go down further, Kevin realized he was rhythmically grinding his hips into the sheet. He hollowed his cheeks and brought a hand up to pump on the pale boys cock.

"Kevin, Kevi-, uh, God. You're better at this, better than my own ha- hand could ever be. And you look so much better doing it too. You're incredible." The younger moans around the head between his lips, Connor can't hold himself back and he pulls Kevin's face away from his cock the shorter whined and the older bucked his hips. Hearing his soulmate whine about not having his dick in his mouth pushed him over the edge, white come sprayed across the boy above him, some slashing up to his hair. 

Kevin gasped and licked his lips, his tounge coming back salty. Connor was panting below him. 

"I'm, uh, guessing I did good?" Kevin smiled up at Connor who gave a sly smile in return. 

"You did so good, come here sweetie." The brunette climbed on top of the older and began kissing him. He pulled back and Kevin buried his face in the red heads neck. 

"Such a good boy, my good boy. Will you come for me sweetie, you've done so well already." Connor was showering Kevin with praise as he began to stroke the younger through his pants, before giving up and yanking down his pants as well as boxers in one swift yank. Then after a few quick strokes and soon he too was coming with a muffled groan. Connor continued to praise Kevin as he picked up Kevin's shirt and wipe the residue of their activities onto the brunettes pristine white shirt which he dropped to again lay abandoned on the wooden floor. The two snuggled back together and their eyes drooped closed. 

"What a good little Mormon boy, cuddled against me in my sheets." Elder McKinley spoke after a while of post orgasm bliss. Kevin laughed out a muffled "shut it" before the two fell into a spooky-mormon-hell-dreamless sleep. 

When Elder Cunningham came into his and Elder Prices room the next morning, he was surprised to fond the two boys clutching each other half covered in a thin sheet. Let's just say Arnold Cunningham had never been the most subtle, so when he screamed then shouted "MCPRICELY IS CANON!" it woke up half of the surrounding town and brought all the elders to crowd around the door. What no one was surprised by though was when Kevin yelled an angry "FUCK OFF!" before yanking the sheet over himself and Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> I have written like four fucking BoM fics in my notebook that I'm just too god damn lazy to type and do spell check on. So, yeah. Comments are loved, even just a "what's up fucker" would be appreciated.


End file.
